


(Not so) Secret Santa

by ironfuturist



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Based on The Office (US), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Post-Break Up, Protective Dwight Schrute, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfuturist/pseuds/ironfuturist
Summary: Set during the ‘Secret Santa’ episode from S6, Ep13!Everyone’s given out their secret Santa gift... Angela buys Dwight a present anyway.
Relationships: Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	(Not so) Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this little drabble I wrote earlier on when in my feels for Dwight/Angela :’)

The Christmas party went relatively well, of course that’s not considering Michael’s tantrum and role of ‘Jesus’ (which Angela thought was very important to begin with before it sunk into insulting)... and of course, Erin wasn’t too happy to find out Andy was the menace behind her secret Santa attacks. Yet as the party came to an end and as the tables were being cleared and last drinks poured away, there was a calming presence throughout the office.

Everyone was full and content. This year possibly holding the title of most successful Secret Santa yet. Still, Angela stood by her desk holding a wrapped gift that she had not yet given to the recipient.

Angela was a strong woman, she very rarely felt timid and always spoke her mind, no matter what the circumstance. But now, at this moment, she could feel her heart beating with a force against her chest. Her breathing was becoming erratic and why? The reason why was stood beside Michael Scott in the centre of the office, with a bright look in his eyes - the eyes of a man who’s heart she broke. Yes, she acts as though she didn’t truly believe he loved her in front of her colleagues but they weren’t to know that’s so it hurts less, so she doesn’t feel the constant guilt that comes along with it or the sadness she feels from letting the best thing that’s ever happened to her go. 

Taking a glance down at the gift in her hands with the obnoxious red bow delicately placed in the top right corner, she wonders if it’s appropriate to go through with giving it to him. After all, he wouldn’t be expecting anything from her. They haven’t had a proper conservation in such a long time, not one that wasn’t forced or done out of common decency from having to work together. She misses the way he would take her into his arms so gently, they would talk for hours in the barn, looking through the gaps in the ceiling and catching glimpses of the starry sky. She wasn’t the same rigid person everyone knew her to be when she was with him, he softened her and made her feel like she could be herself.

Snapping out of her gaze, she watched him walk into the kitchen as everyone else began packing up their items and grabbing their coats. She made sure he was the only other person in the room before deciding on slipping out of the office and following him into the kitchen. She wanted privacy and more importantly, she was hoping to talk without feeling the pressure of everyone’s prying eyes judging her. 

He stood beside the sink putting glasses away still dressed in his ridiculous oversized elf ears and green hat with a red pom pom attached to the end. He still looked handsome, she noticed. Even with the silly costume.

“Hi Dwight,”

“Angela,” he nodded and continued with his task at hand, barely turning to acknowledge her.

“Have you had a good night?” She asked, moving closer towards him with his gift held behind her back.

“Aside from spending two hours incorrectly assembling Michael’s gift, yes I have.” He closed the cupboard and finally turned towards her. “Have you?”

“It’s been nice,” she breathed looking into his eyes at last. Even after all this time she still felt like she was falling for him, hopelessly and as quickly as the first time.

“Well, that’s good.”

He made his way to move past her but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. He raised an eyebrow in questioning. If only he would want her again, like he use to. She took the gift from behind her back and lifted it towards him.

“I know it’s not conventional to get you a gift but I when I saw this I thought you’d like it.” Pushing it further towards his hands as he stood frozen to the spot.

“I didn’t get you anything so I can’t accept this from you.” He commented and pushed it back towards her. But he didn’t know she was determined and she was not walking away from him without doing what she set out to do. 

“I didn’t expect a gift. Just open it.”

He took the gift from her as softly as he use to hold her. He still longed to have her back but he kept his guard up now, strong and unwilling to be hurt again. She watched in anticipation, unsure now if he’d even use the gift. Then she saw a smile appear on his face, a bright one that made her stomach flip as he peeled away the last shred of paper and opened the file up. 

“They’re all cold cases and apparently they’re the hardest ones you could find. I thought maybe you’d enjoy working through them.” Angela commented, she leant towards him and gestured towards a certain page that she bookmarked. “This one has a hostage that uses a farm for a large part.” 

Angela barely noticed Dwight’s gaze had long left the files in favour of staring at her instead. The way she still thought of him and knew exactly what he’d like made him feel inadequate standing with nothing to return. A deep ache moved it’s way into his chest but he pushed it away quickly. 

“Thank you, Monkey.” He breathed, still looking down at her petite frame. 

She smiled at him. “You’re welcome, D.” 

A moment passed. “I should get you a gift. Tell me what you’d like and I can buy it for you.” 

“No, Dwight! I’m just glad you liked it.” She nodded and prepared to leave. She was satisfied. 

“I want to.” He begged, placing the gift on the counter so his hands were empty.

The pair gazed into each other’s eyes as a few moments went by. The air felt as though it had been sucked from the room by a vacuum, they were closer than a moment before, then strong hands landed on her waist and pulled her into her ex-lover’s body. His lips pressed against hers and like it was the most natural thing in the world, Angela’s hands moved and wound around Dwight’s shoulders as their lips moved together. His lips were as soft as she remembered and he titled his head in just the right way, leaning down to hold her.

It felt as though it was over as soon as it started. Dwight pulled back, their lips making a soft squelch as they parted and he smiled weakly.

“Happy Christmas, Monkey.”

Hands fell from the accountants waist and left her feeling empty. The silent “I miss you” from both of them hanging heavily in the air but not spilling from their mouths. 

“Happy Christmas, D.”

If this was all she could have, she would take it. This way no one gets hurt and after all, Dwight was the best gift she could receive. Even if it were only for that short moment, she would always remember the sparkle in his eye and his gentle hands holding her once more. They always find their way back to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for the Office before so I hope I did justice to these two amazing characters and they’re well enough in character!
> 
> I’d love to read any comments or thoughts you have! The Office doesn’t seem to have a big community and I want to interact with more people!
> 
> Hope you’re all staying safe and keeping well! :-)


End file.
